User blog:MikeSantos68/Uff...
It's been a while since I joined this Wikia already...and I think I've done quite a bit of job here. By this post, I would want to say some things. Firstly, I would want to say thank you to you all who appreciate my work. It only shows it's helpful for the Wikia. Also thank you all who correct mistakes in my edits if I make some. I often write long things at once, it's pretty tiring, especially when I sometimes have DT2 opened in other window and switch between these two windows every few mins because I often need to "test" something directly in-game before writing about it. I'm also not a native English speaker. I'm trying to study as much as I can, however, I'm not brilliant at English yet (who knows if I'll ever be). I'm aware that I sometimes leave mistakes in my edits, for example mispelled words, or maybe "weirdly composed" sentences. It might be a "bad habit" from my native language where sentences can be created much more "freely", I mean, the word order etc doesn't matter that much and it can change according to what part of the sentence we want to "highlight". Unfortunately, this doesn't work in English the same way. And there are more things I'm not very good at. Well anyway, thank you all who correct them. I haven't been here for very long, but some people have already shown a sort of "respect" towards me, even the admin team. It really makes me happy and willing to continue in my work here. However, my goal isn't to be the most admired person here, I just want DT to have a good, clean and informative Wikia and I'm doing what I can to achieve this. I must say I also admire some people's work here, it's good to see that other people also try and want to do something useful to inform other people. I've seen Wikias totally devastated by vandalism etc, well, it's a disadvantage of it being open so anyone can edit it. Well, let's not allow it to happen here, too. I believe we are smart people. Well, that's what I wanted to say about this Wiki. Also, about my current work: I've "unified" most of DT2 weapon pages, excluding melee weapons but I hope I'll finish them in a couple of days. I thought of changing the format/layout of them even more though, for example to add "tactics" section, where tips and tactics of using the weapon can be found. It's often part of the long Summary text, but splitting this long, tiring to read part into several, short and informative ones wouldn't be that bad I think. I don't say I want to remove all Summaries completely, I like that there's always a short "article" about each individual weapon. I just think it shouldn't be that long and the most important things from it should be highlighted or put under its own heading to make it easier for everyone to find what they're looking for quickly. (It was also the reason why I added "pros & cons" section) What after this will be done? Not quite sure. I might work a bit on items and equipment pages to make them somehow "unified" and more informative as well. They seem quite messy to me at the moment. And when even this is done? Not really sure yet, but there's always something to do. Now about DT2 itself: I've finally upgraded my Tech and Gunsmith to level 9. To be honest, I don't like the animation of the generator, moving up and down like some "pump" or what...well but that's really not what matters a lot. On the contrary, Tech 9 workbenches look very cool, especially these "holographic-like" screens. When I think about that it started with nothing else than a bunch of wooden tables..really nice. I'm building FN 2000 now. I think it might be a good weapon, as its statistics seem somehow well balanced, I mean, I don't see any really big disadvantage about it. There are also three blueprints I still need to complete, these are Spagin, Chainsaw and of course Minigun. I don't really use melee weapons that often (though I sometimes play with Brainmill as it's a cool toy) so I don't find Chainsaw that interesting. Whenever a blueprint drops, I'm like "yayyy" but when I pick it up and find out it's a chainsaw blueprint, then I'm like "hmmmph...". But tbh, I'm not a huge fun of portable miniguns or heavy machine guns in games either. I'm pretty interested about real-words weapons so it seems...a bit too unrealistic to me. I know that it's a game and I could name tens of things that are unrealistic asbout it right now, but still, wielding a six barrelled beast that for sure weighs over 50 Kg and mowing zombies like they were a lawn, well, umm... :D But I know that when I'm in a bad mood, this will be quite fun for me. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I guess there's nothing really interesting but, yeah. My first blog post, 10 achievemrnt points, yay. Well, I don't really care about them. :D Category:Blog posts